


Take a Break

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [4]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Again, Blowjobs, Cumplay, Exhibitionism, Javi likes the ass, M/M, Office Sex, Reader is being a mega brat, because I can flippin help myself, fun with ties, just a lil bit, soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: "Here you-" The words die in you mouth as you look up at Javi, standing over you. The position has you shivering with memories, and suddenly you have a wicked idea. Slowly, you lift the paper and hold it out. Javi takes it and as you lower your hand you let it trail down the front of Javi's thigh. He's wearing a dark grey suit today and the fabric feels soft under your fingertips.Javi sucks in a breath, and his hand covers yours, “Not here.”“Are you sure?” Your other hand slips up, and you stroke up and down his thighs, fingers inching closer up, “All you have to do is close the door.”
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



You sigh. Hand resting on the doorknob of the meeting room, you stare at the mess of papers strewn across the table, the askew chairs, and the half rubbed out chalk writing on the board. How did anyone around here function with this kind of untidiness? The station was full of it and it drove you crazy.

Supposing that you had a few minutes before your meeting, you cross the room and begin cleaning up, starting with properly erasing the chalkboard. Then you move to the table and clear it, shuffling together the abandoned note pages and copies of the previous meeting’s agenda. You’re just about finished when you spot a few pages that had fallen to the floor.

“Really?” you ask to no one in particular, bending over to scoop them up. A throat clearing has you straightening and turning, swallowing when you see who it is.

Javi stands at the door, staring at you. You shuffle the papers in your hand, giving a small smile as your cheeks warm, “Oh. Hi.”

He blinks, as if just remembering where he was and he he steps in, running his hands through his hair, “Uh, hi. Sorry I was just, um, I left a memo in here.”

“It’s probably here.” You begin flipping through the pile in your hands, keenly aware of Javi walking around the table and up next to you, peering over your shoulder. His breath tickles the back of you neck and you can feel the sleeve of his suit brush against yours as he puts his hand on his hip.

You force yourself to turn your attention back to the task at hand. While you and Javi had remained regularly friendly in the office, it still didn’t negate the fact that things were different between you two now. Memories of Javi close like this, but instead with his arms around your waist and kissing just below your ear flood your mind. With a gulp, you reach the bottom of the stack in your hand.

“Sorry, no memo.” You drop the stack on the table and release your breath when Javi steps back, “Maybe it dropped on the floor.” You bend over again, peering under the table, and catch a glint of white. You point, "That might be it, hang on." Getting down on your hands and knees, you reach out to snatch up the piece of paper.

"Here you-" The words die in you mouth as you look up at Javi, standing over you. The position has you shivering with memories, and suddenly you have a wicked idea. Slowly, you lift the paper and hold it out. Javi takes it and as you lower your hand you let it trail down the front of Javi's thigh. He's wearing a dark grey suit today and the fabric feels soft under your fingertips.

Javi sucks in a breath, and his hand covers yours, “Not here.”

“Are you sure?” Your other hand slips up, and you stroke up and down his thighs, fingers inching closer up, “All you have to do is close the door.”

Javi’s interest is already apparent through his pants and, feeling daring, you cup a hand over him and give a gentle squeeze. His form falls away from you, and for a moment, disappointment fills your chest, until you see the speed in which Javi walks to the door, closes it and comes back. You grin up at him, circling your hands around to squeeze his ass and he sighs, “You’re gonna be the fucking death of me.”

“Don’t forget it.” You take a moment to press your face in, mouthing at Javi’s growing erection before undoing his belt buckle. He strokes his hand through your hair, tangling his fingers in it gently as you pull out his cock.

Only half hard, he easily fits in your mouth, but in combination with your hand and lips, he’s starting to fill you. You hollow your cheeks, twisting your hand, and Javi gasps, bending over so his hand rests on the edge of the table.

You start up a steady pace, eyes closing at the wonderful feeling of Javi on your tongue. You’ll never get tired of this, the way he fills your mouth so perfectly, the choked off moans he makes when he hits the back of your throat.

“Fuck, you take that-” You open your eyes, looking up as you suck at Javi, whose gaze is locked on you, lips parted, breathing hard, “So fucking good. Wish I could, ah fuck, wish I could come on your face like this.” He yanks your head back, taking his cock and stroking it. His grip angles, and your mouth opens, tongue darting out to lick your bottom lip. Fuck, he wouldn’t, would he? While the idea should have induced panic, instead, a flicker of arousal burns through you and your hands return to his thighs, squeezing appreciatively.

“Yes, fuck, such a good boy for me. You’d let me wouldn’t you?” Javi’s movements become more frantic, his grip in your hair tightening and you close your eyes. Suddenly, though, the tip of his cock pushes into your mouth again and your lips instinctively close around it. Javi groans, making short thrusts into your mouth as he comes. Humming, you swallow obediently, savouring the bitter taste, until he pulls back, panting, “Happy?”

With a smirk, you help him tuck away and stand, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and whispering in his ear, “Very.”

You can’t help but feel pleased with yourself throughout the whole of your meeting.

In fact, you spend the rest of the day feeling pleased with yourself, and you do your best to make sure Javi knows. Perhaps you take the long way around to casually walk by his desk whenever you can, perhaps you stand a little to close and reach across him for a stir stick in the break room, and you oh-so-accidentally drop your pen more than once and simply have to bend over, angling your ass perfectly in his direction.

The frustration is more and more apparent on Javi’s face as the day goes by, and when five o’clock comes around, you grin to yourself when you see him waiting impatiently by the elevator.

“Hi,” you greet, a little too innocently, pressing the down button. He doesn’t say anything, but he crosses his arms and fixes you with a burning look that sends a shiver down your spine.

To your delight, the elevator is empty when it opens and practically the second the door is shut, Javi is crowding you against the wall, a thigh pressing between your legs. “You’re going to regret being a little brat like that all day,” he growls, grinding up. You chuckle brightly through a gasp, running your hands up his chest to grip at the knot of his tie.

“Am I?” you ask softly, nuzzling his jaw, “Can’t wait.”

The elevator dings and Javi steps back, inhaling sharply. He’s edgy the whole drive to your place and you take every opportunity to press or brush up to him as you both make your way up to your apartment.

This time you’re ready, dancing away from his grip once he closes the door.

“So impatient,” you tut, slinging your bag onto the kitchen table, “I thought a weathered DEA agent would have more patience than this.”

“Not when it comes to you.” An arm darts around your waist and you yelp as he hauls you up, half dragging you into the bedroom so he can toss you onto the bed. You’re grinning again, rolling onto your back as he climbs on top of you, helping him unbutton your shirt. You shrug it off and full out laugh when Javi yanks your undershirt over your head, “Javi!”

“These too.” He’s tugging at your pants and with a roll of your eyes, you undo your belt and push both your pants and underwear down, leaving you naked beneath him. You take the opportunity to grab the lapels of his suit jacket and pull him down against you, teasing your lips on his.

“Well, Mr. Peña?” you ask, stroking down the side of his neck, “Is this suitable for you?”

Javi pushes himself back up, eyes blazing, “On your stomach. Now.”

With a sigh, you roll over, and his weight settles in on top of you. There’s the rustle of fabric on fabric, and he grabs both of your wrists to pull them in behind you. Leaning down, his lips press against your ear as he whispers, “You tell me to stop if you need, okay?”

“O-okay.” Your voice catches, but only a little, when the silk of his tie tightens around your wrists, effectively tying them behind your back. Then his weight is gone and Javi is flipping you again.

You smirk when you see him undoing his pants to pull out his mostly hard cock, “Oh I see.”

“Do you now?” Javi lowers himself down to rub his cock along your cheek, “You’re going to finish what you started earlier.”

“I seem to recall you did-” The word ‘finish’ doesn’t make it out, as Javi is pulling your jaw open and pressing his cock to your mouth. Eyes closing, your tongue curls around his length as he pushes in. Hand in your hair to angle your head back, he starts thrusting into your mouth, not quite hitting the back of your throat.

“Fuck, that’s it.” Javi groans, pushing all the way in and you gladly swallow around him, arching your back at the fullness, “You love to take cock like this, don’t you?”

Moaning, arousal flickers in your stomach and you pull against the tie, your own erection hard and leaking. You’re now desperately wishing you could touch yourself, the ache deep and needy as Javi continues to fuck your mouth. You writhe beneath him, nearly gagging a few times, but still hollowing your cheeks and sucking with enthusiasm.

Javi is breathing hard now, his thrusting growing uneven, and he pulls out, a string of saliva dripping from the tip onto your chin.

“Please,” you gasp as Javi takes his cock in hand, “Please let me touch myself.”

Javi chuckles and then moans as he begins stroking himself, cock hanging over your face, “Not yet.” His other hand moves to your jaw and he pressed a thumb between your lips and down onto your tongue, opening your mouth.

You squeeze your legs together, skin burning, as Javi fists himself, twisting his hand quickly and efficiently. “Want me to come on your face?” he asks, tugging your jaw wider. Little noises escape the back of your throat, and you stare up. Javi is gorgeous like this, still almost fully dressed, shirt hanging open with sweat dotting his brow. His pupils are blown wide and his gaze is locked on you as he strokes, hips bucking into his hand.

Your own hips are rocking too, fruitlessly against the bed in desire for friction. But you know Javi isn’t going to let you, not until he finishes. His mouth drops open and he jerks, a shudder running through him. “Fuck, I’m-” is the only warning you get before he’s coming, spilling across your face. It goes everywhere, splattering your forehead and dripping down your cheeks. A good amount drops onto your tongue and he releases it so you can swallow. He still holds your jaw as he milks his cock, until every last drop is painted on your features.

“Javi,” you whine, struggling against the tie as he tucks himself away and zips up. It’s his turn to grin, gazing down at you smugly.

“I’m half-tempted to leave you like this, chico.” He traces a finger through his own come on your cheek and then presses the finger into your mouth. You moan, sucking on it and he tilts his head, “You look pretty good like this.”

“Please, Javi, please,” you gasp when he pulls his finger away clean, “Please, please, I’m sorry, I just wanted you so badly, please.”

“Well,” Javi said thoughtfully, sitting on your thighs, “Since you apologized.”

You practically cry in relief when he wraps a hand around your straining cock, starting up an unrelenting pace that has you panting and gasping and babbling.

“Such a good boy, you do so well for me.”

You’re riding the edge so closely already, shaking and shuddering until you feel yourself about to tip over, “F-fuck, Javi-”

You come with a shout, bucking up and shooting come across your stomach. Wave after wave of pleasure rolls through you until you’re flat against the bed, heaving in deep breaths.

Javi rubs a soothing hand up your thigh, “I think you learned your lesson.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to your chest, “How about we get you cleaned up, hmm?”

You wait patiently as Javi disappears to the bathroom, letting the pleasure of post-orgasm sink through you as come cools on your skin. A drop trickles down your hip and you squirm at the sensation. I should leave you here like this. The words come echoing back in your mind and you shiver. Perhaps next time.

Javi appears above you with a hand towel, settling in next to you. “Close your eyes,” he says and you comply, tilting your head up just the slightest as he begins to clean your face. The terry cloth of the towel was rough, but his touch was gentle, smoothing across your forehead, cheeks, and then chin. You open your eyes when he moves to your stomach, watching him wipe with long sweeps of his hand. Glancing up, a smile quirks at the corner of your mouth at the concentrated look on his face, a lock of hair drooping down to rest over his eyebrow.

Finishing with a last scoop of his wrist, Javi deposited the towel over the side of the bed and you awkwardly push yourself up into a sitting position, flexing your wrists, “Want your tie back?”

Javi chuckles and reaches out to undo the knot, the silk sliding against your skin as he pulls it away. Hands released, you lift one up to brush away the loose hair, thumb trailing across his eyebrow. He gives you a surprised look, but lets your touch linger and then trace down the side of his face.

You grin, “So, your turn next time then?”


End file.
